


5:16 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You replaced my chocolate with cat food because I mentioned you breaking curfew?'' Reverend Amos Howell wished to know.





	5:16 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You replaced my chocolate with cat food because I mentioned you breaking curfew?'' Reverend Amos Howell wished to know before Supergirl smiled and nodded.

THE END


End file.
